<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>À table by galantgalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706598">À table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galantgalaxy/pseuds/galantgalaxy'>galantgalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Family Issues, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Death, Murder, Muteness, No Gore, Religion, Revenge, Siblings, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galantgalaxy/pseuds/galantgalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La famille Frichti mange un plat spécial ce soir</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>À table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« À table! »</p><p>Suite à l’appel de leur mère, les enfants de la famille Frichti accoururent en direction de la salle à manger. Le plat unique que leur mère leur présentait ce soir fut l’objet de convoitise de tout la famille depuis quelques jours.</p><p>« Hmm ça l’air bon », dit Carrie, la mine réjouie.</p><p>« Et comment! J’ai passé des heures à le préparer. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on peut manger un si beau morceau. », répondit la mère en enlevant ses gants pour le four et en se mettant à table. Les enfants se chamaillaient encore. Le frère se tenait à l’écart, plus timide qu’à l’habitude.</p><p>La viande dégoulinait de sauce et était parsemée d’herbes. Le tout reluisait sous le luminaire de la salle à manger. Ce soir, l’ambiance semblait particulièrement chaleureuse. Tous étaient maintenant à leurs places habituelles, salivant discrètement. Les membres de la famille se tenaient la main en cercle. Les voix se turent en un clin d’œil.</p><p>La mère ferma les yeux et commença d’une voix forte :« Seigneur! Merci de nous accorder la miséricorde chaque jour. Merci de nous offrir la chance d’être réunis, aujourd’hui encore, autour de cette table pour savourer un délicieux repas. »</p><p>« Amen. »</p><p>Les enfants répétèrent le dernier mot de leur mère et le bruit revint.</p><p>« Bon, Crocus, quelle partie veux-tu manger? »</p><p>« Pourquoi C’est lui qui choisit en premier? » se plaignit Dentelle.</p><p>« Je t’en prie, Carrie, ne commence pas. Il y en a bien assez pour nous tous. Alors, Crocus? »</p><p>« … » L’enfant pointa une cuisse</p><p>…</p><p>« J’espère que, peu importe où elle est maintenant, elle regrette ce qu’elle a fait. Elle a ruiné notre famille! »</p><p>Carrie s’emportait. Sa mère ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être d’accord avec les propos de sa fille, mais lui rappela de jouir du plat se trouvant devant elle plutôt que d’exprimer sa colère ainsi. Après tout, c’était derrière eux.</p><p>Dentelle trouvait la cuisse très grosse, mais continuait de dégarnir la chair vu le goût si délectable du morceau.</p><p>« Chérie, si c’est trop gros pour toi, on peut le garder pour plus tard. Le Seigneur n’aime pas la gourmandise. Je ne crois pas que vous aviez assez fin pour tout manger aujourd’hui, n’est-ce pas?</p><p>On entendit les petits gémissements de Crocus, l’enfant muet de la famille. Il avait perdu sa langue dans le récent incident. Elles aussi, y avaient perdu.</p><p>« Crocus, mon pauvre! Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? Ah oui, c’est vrai… »</p><p>« Dentelle! » La mère cria sans hésiter, « N’ose même pas finir ce que tu allais dire! »</p><p>Sa voix se montra tendre quand elle s’adressa à son fils. « Crocus, viens ici mon chéri. »</p><p>L’enfant se leva de sa chaise pour aller entre les bras de sa mère. Elle le serra affectueusement. Pendant l’étreinte, Dentelle et Carrie lançaient des regards noirs au petit. Bien sûr, leur mère ne voyait là qu’une petite chamaillade. Sans qu’elle puisse voir, son fils leurs rendait la pareille.</p><p>…</p><p>« Les filles, vous allez pouvoir prendre ses vêtements. Je les ai mis sur le lit de votre chambre. »</p><p> Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son fils. « Crocus, elle avait un canif très coupant sur elle. Si tu promets d’être prudent avec, il est à toi. » Elle lui tint l’objet.</p><p>L’enfant muet acquiesça. La mère alla ranger la table et ramasser les restes de la délicieuse dépouille.</p><p>Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses sœurs. Le canif en main.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si par hasard, vous êtes tombé sur cette histoire, c'est pas mon style habituel, mais j'aimerais avoir votre critique.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>